Sherman's Nightmare
by JasmineD799
Summary: Sherman has a nightmare in the middle of the night, Mr Peabody comforts him and that night, their bond grew even stronger.


It was a dark stormy night, it had been a few days since Mr Peabody and Sherman saved their town and fixed the rip in the spacetime continuem. Sherman was tucked away in his warm bed, and Mr Peabody was in his room reading a book.

Everything was quiet in the Peabody household, but it was suddenly interupted by a terrible scream, coming from Sherman's room.

"NOOOOOOO! NO DAD! COME BACK COME BACK!" The voice screamed. Mr Peabody was startled by the scream, and gasped as he immeditately recognized the scream.

"I'm coming Sherman!" He cried, rushing to the boy's room. He burst through the door, and saw his son screaming and tossing around in his bed. The father wasted no time, and rushed over to his boy.

"Sherman, sherman! It's alright, wake up! You're having a nightmare!" He said, shaking him but not too hard to wake him.

Sherman's eyes opened, Mr Peabody had never seen his boy look so terrified. "It's alright now, Sherman. I'm right here," he whispered.

"Mr Peabody!" The boy cried, leaping into his father's arms. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he hugged him tightly.

Peabody wrapped his own arms around the boy gently, hugging him back. "It's alright Sherman, it was only a bad dream. Everything's fine," he assured him gently.

"Mr Peabody..it was so awful..and it seemed so real..I thought I lost you.." Sherman cried, hugging his father.

"It's alright, it was just a dream. I'm right here, Sherman." Mr Peabody said gently, as he pulled him closer. "Can you tell me about your dream?"

Sherman took a deep breath and sighed, "remember when I said you had...died in ancient Greece? I-I rushed to go find you. It was dark, and I couldn't see anything. I screamed for you, and then I saw your..body! You were dead! I tried to wake you up, but it wasn't working you weren't breathing! And then everything was dark and I was falling and falling and screaming and that's when I woke up. It was awful!" Sherman burried his face into his father's soft white coat and hugged him tighter.

Mr Peabody was shocked, and he just shook it off and hugged him back gently. "Oh Sherman, it was only a bad dream. I'm here now, and I promise I will always be here no matter what." He whispered gently, holding his boy close.

"Mr Peabody..I can't live without you, please don't leave me, you're the only family I have!" Sherman cried.

The white beagle frowned, refusing to let his boy think such a thing, him leaving Sherman. "I will never, ever leave you Sherman. You are my son, and I don't want you to think such things. I will always be here for you, always." He replied gently.

Sherman sighed softly, hugging his father, refusing to let him go. "But..what if someone tries to take me away from you? They can't take me away from you, Mr Peabody!"

The genius dog frowned, and shook his head. "That will never happen. Not on my watch he told him. "I won't let anyone take you from me, they'd have to kill me first. I promise Sherman, I'll never let you go."

The boy looked up at his father, and he smiled softly. "I love you, Mr Peabody," he whispered.

Mr Peabody smiled gently upon hearing those words, and held him tighter against him. "I love you as well, Sherman." He said softly.

"Mr Peabody?" Sherman began softly, looking up at his father.

"Yes Sherman?" The father looked down at his son with a gentle smile.

"W-will you..will you stay here with me? Just for tonight?" Sherman asked, a bit nervously.

Mr Peabody was a bit shocked as he asked this, but he just smiled gently. "Of course I will, Sherman." He replied.

"Thanks Mr Peabody," the boy smiled as his father climbed into the bed next to him, and tucked him in gently.

Sherman hugged his father as he tucked him in and smiled closing his eyes. "Goodnight..Dad."

Mr Peabody's eyes opened as he said this. Sherman had never really called him Dad before, only because he had told him to call him Mr Peabody. He didn't exactly know the reason why he never let Sherman call him Dad, perhaps he should start letting the boy call him that. After all he was the boy's father. The white beagle smiled proudly at his boy, and gently whispered back. "Goodnight..my son," he whispered gently.

Sherman smiled as he heard his father say those words, and he smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

Mr Peabody held his son close, and closed his eyes falling asleep as well.

Well that was a little something that I came up with after watching Mr Peabody and Sherman. It's SUCH a cute movie! ^_^ hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R


End file.
